Kukuri Tachibana
Kukuri Tachibana (橘 菊理 Tachibana Kukuri) is a strange muted girl in from Kouryoukan Academy who looks exactly like Kakeru's dead sister. She is one year older than Yuka and Kakeru. Her role among the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc is the most minor, but only by playing her route will the player be able to unlock the true ending of the story. Appearance This section requires expansion Kukuri always carries a sketchbook with her for communication, and drawing. Although she is really bad at the latter. Personality Kukuri is an easy going and kind senior, who somewhat plays the role of a big sister figure for the whole group. She is the one keeping the group mentally together in various circumstances. Although at first, Misuzu appears to be the most calm and decisive individual in the group, as the story progress, Kukuri proved herself to be the one who can always keep herself together and stay rational all the time. Biography Kukuri is, in fact, Kukuri Satsuki (皐月 菊理 Satsuki Kukuri), Kakeru's sister from an alternate reality. In their childhood, Kukuri, Kakeru and Yuka were abandoned by their parents for having special powers, so they had to live in an orphanage called Ayame Garden. The orphan was in fact a facility (founded by one of Misuzu's maternal ancestors) which took in children with special abilities for research. One day, Kukuri discovered that Kakeru was killed after the scientists failed to extract his Eye of Aeon. She went berserk and destroyed the entire facility, killing everyone there. Not wanting to kept those painful memories, she sealed off her power and all her memories, and her voice was lost as a result. After the incident, she wandered aimlessly around Ayamegaoka. During this period, Daisuke Tachibana, a famous novelist, met her on the street and took her in. Plot 'The Beginning' 'Red Night and Black Moon' On September 17th, the first Red Night occurred. A large number of Larvaes quickly closed in on her position, but she easily dispatched them using the power of Abraxas. After having killed all of them, she saw Misuzu Kusakabe, who was holding a sword. Kukuri was cautious, but Misuzu told her that she was not her enemy and erased the sword out of existence. Knowing that the red-haired girl had no ill intents, Kukuri erased Abraxas and asked who Misuzu was. Misuzu revealed her name and her status as a student of Kouryoukan Academy. Kukuri then introduced herself. The two became comrades for the first Red Night. After that, she met the rest of the gang: Kakeru, Yuka, Yukiko and Takahisa, and hung out with them from that point onward. 'Towards a New Future' 'The Decision' On November 1st, Kukuri stood on the rooftop of her school, thinking about what Misao had said. When Kakeru arrived and asked about her decision, she said that fighting anymore was meaningless and that she wanted him, the one she loved to kill her. 'Final Battle' On November 2nd, the final Red Night came, Kukuri joined the gang in their final battle. When they got to the Akihara bridge, they saw a gigantic dragon. Thinking that he had to save the two girls, Kakeru ran toward Kukuri and Shiori. However, the dragon fired a massive fire ball at him. Kukuri tried to heal him, but was not able to as Kakeru had already turned to ashes. When Kakeru attempted to pass the bridge, the dragon fired a massive fire ball from its mouth and destroyed the bridge. Kukuru used Abraxas' awakened flight power to save him and carry him to the other side. Kakeru was surprised as he thought Abraxas could not fly. He tried to ask Kukuri about it, but she stopped him and said that they should head toward the crystal palace to defeat Liselotte while Shiori fought the dragon. However, Kakeru suggested that only he should go and that Kukuri should stay and help Shiori. Kukuri wanted to refuse, but Kakeru told her to have faith in him and ran toward the crystal, leaving her behind. After Kakeru had left, Kukuri joined the battle against the dragon, who was later revealed to be Avaritia. She watched the battle between Shiori and the dragon. Shiori got the upper hand, but when she tried to deal a finishing blow, the dragon shot a seven-colored beam at her and disrupted the attack. Kukuri managed to save Shiori in time, but Shiori was at a loss since she could not think of a way to beat the dragon. Realizing that they could lose if nothing was done, Kukuri used her chains to hold the dragon down while Shiori charged her spell. The dragon managed to break free and shot another beam, but Kukuri used her spotaneous generation to create a crystal, which worked as a prism and deflected the beam. With the dragon's attack repelled, Shiori shot a her most powerful attack at the creature and finished it. The two managed to defeat the dragon, but Shiori was incapacitated as she had used all the power in her body. Kukuri used this chance to kill Shiori, destroying the fragment of the VoidStone in her body at the same time. She went on killing a wounded Misuzu, and after that, herself to destroy all the fragments. 'True Ending' 'Kukuri' After killing Shiori, Misuzu and herself, she was revived thanks to Demiourgos's power. She then used that power to create a new world where everyone was alive and retained their memories about Red Night. Kakeru was bound to be absorbed by the Eye of Aeon, so she had to absorbed the Eye and as a result, she had to exist in a parallel dimension where she could watch over everyone else, but nobody could see her. In other words, she became a being who had the power of a god. Kukuri realized she loved Kakeru so much that she could not bear the fact of being separated from him. Demiourgos - knowing that Kukuri's wish was to be together with Kakeru, and she abandoned that wish to fulfill everyone else's - separated herself from Kukuri, allowed her to live in the world she created. Kukuri was surprised, as she did not know that Demiourgos had a consciousness of her own. Demiourgos explained that the absorption of the Eye of Aeon created a new personality in Kukuri and, thus, gave Demiourgos herself a consciousness. Saying that she would be always watching her from the above, Demiourgos then bid Kukuri farewell and disappeared. As Demiourgos left, Kakeru arrived at the rooftop, meeting Kukuri again. A few months later, after graduation, Kukuri and Kakeru met each other again on the rooftop of their school. There, she confessed her love to him and they celebrated her graduation at Kakeru's house. After that they went to Cyberiad to take a photo with the rest of the gang. Kukuri kissed Kakeru when the photo was taken. 'After Story' Other media 'Anime' In the anime, there are two Kukuri. One is an illusion conjured up by Yuka, the other is the manifestation of Abraxas (which belonged to the real Kukuri in her world). According to Shiori, she killed both herself and Kakeru so that there can be less existing fragments. However, since Yuka used her fragment to make Kakeru come to her own world, the Kakeru that Kukuri killed wasn't the real fragment holder for the Eye of Aeon. 'Manga' Abilities With the Voidstone in her body, she has the ability to material her soul into the form of an angel that appeared chained. She calls the angel Abraxas. Abraxas attacks by sending out chains with sharp blades and has healing power. This is the sealed form of her true power, however. In the final battle, due to Yuka's power, her lost memories return to her and Abraxas is unchained. While unchained, Abraxas's name is Demiourgos and has godly powers. Her left eye can peek into the past while her right eye has a power similar to the precognition power of the Eye of Aeon. She can fly in this state while her sealed state cannot. She also has the power of spontaneous generation (i.e., creating things from nothing), which makes her even closer to immortal compare to Yukiko. Her abilities appear to be very dangerous, making her of the most powerful Fragment of the Void. It should be noted that although Abraxas is the manifestation of Kukuri's soul, the core of Abraxas is, in fact, the blades that Abraxas throws at her opponents. This means that unless the blades are damaged, Kukuri's soul does not take serious harm at all. Trivia *Kukuri is the only heroine in this game to have her ending as a separate act. *In one scene of 11eyes CrossOver, it is noted by Shuu Amami indirectly that Kukuri's power of Soul Manifestation is very unique and incredibly difficult to reproduce by mages. This is because normally, while being summoned, the element of Aether will immediately be contaminated by the other 4 (Sylph, Salamander, Gnome, and Undine) and thus become impure, but Kukuri's Soul Manifestation is at the 100% pure Aether level. *Her name, as Misuzu commented in a Cross Vision scene, is taken from the name of Kukuri Hime no Kami (菊理媛神 kukuri hime no kami), a goddess who guide Izanagi through hell when he searched for his death wife Izanami. The name is a reference and a hint to her godlike power. *In the 11eyes OVA, Kukuri appeared as a character who cannot talk about anything without sexual preferences. This is because the Kukuri in the anime was Abraxas, who is considered to be a supernatural being, not Kukuri herself. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Kukuri Concept1.jpg File:11eyes SDAG Abraxas Concept1.jpg File:11eyes SDAG Demiurge Concept1.jpg File:11eyes SDAG Kukuri Screenshot1.jpg|Kukuri's drawing of Kakeru and Yuka Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments